


"House of gold". [Tom/Chris/Jared - One shot]

by A_Wolf



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, British Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, Multi, Tumblr:theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on: Imagine: Living in your own mansion with Tom, Chris, and Jared. They get to enjoy its conveniences but they also have to cater to your every whim, fix everything around the place, and satisfy you sexually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"House of gold". [Tom/Chris/Jared - One shot]

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW AT ALL./ Let’s pretend Jared’s the youngest in this story.

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*You might want to play this in the background. TRUST ME. **[[ MUSIC ]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmCnQDUSO4I)**

* * *

_8:25am._

Tom swam furiously across the pool, looking almost as graceful as an aquatic creature.

At 9 sharp, he got out and dried himself, looking at the view and surroundings of the mansion; nothing but shades of green. He could only hear the sound of flowers and trees blowing softly in the wind and birds singing; it was a quiet and beautiful place.

He entered the place with a towel around his waist and walked by the kitchen as he made his way to the master bedroom.

Chris was in the kitchen standing before the counter, also wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, as he chopped garlic and fresh basil. He glanced at Tom.

 _-Is she up?_ –Tom asked.

_-What do you think?_

Tom nodded and kept walking.

He walked into the master bedroom. She was in a deep slumber wearing a sleeping mask and with a strong arm around her waist, which belonged to the man sleeping right next to her.

Tom rolled his eyes at him and walked over to his side of the bed to shake him, being careful not to wake her.

 _-Wake up. Jared… it’s time to get up, mate_. –He whispered.

Jared stirred and took a deep breath before opening his eyes.

_-Set the table. You can take a shower after that if you’re not going for a swim, and then get the champagne from the cellar._

_-Fuck._ –Jared breathed out, struggling to keep his eyes open. _–What time is it?_

_-We’ve only a couple hours before she wakes up. We’re all getting ready._

_-Ok. I’m up._ –Jared mumbled.

Tom walked into the bathroom.

* * *

_11:08am._

She stretched her feet on the bed, finally waking up and removing the sleeping mask. She glanced at the nightstand and stood up, grabbing the glass of champagne as she made her way to the bathroom for her daily rosewater bath that the 3 men prepared for her.

Once she had bathed, she put on a silk robe and walked back to the bedroom where Tom, Chris and Jared awaited standing at the door.

 _-Good morning, boys_. –She said as she walked by to sit at her dressing table.

 _-Good morning_. –They all said in unison.

 _-Breakfast is ready._ –Chris announced.   _–I brought you an appetizer._ –He said putting a bowl of cherries in front of her.

The three men stood in v-formation, with their hands behind their backs.

 _-Excellent. Thank you, baby_. –She said sounding pleased. – _How are you, Jared?_

- _I’m not gonna lie, I could’ve used a few more hours of sleep._

Tom and Chris glared at him. She chuckled.

_-You’ll get used to it. Besides, we can take a nap in the afternoon after we go horseback riding._

Jared nodded with a smile.

 _-Do you want us to wait downstairs, love?_ –Tom asked.

 _-Precisely._ –She answered.

And with that, the men were gone so she could fix her hair before joining them for breakfast.

* * *

This was a mansion in the outskirts of the city, one she had inherited 5 years ago, and turned into her own palace maintained by men. She was a very rich woman, presumed to be in her mid-twenties, but no one really knew for sure; she could be younger or older but she was beauty.

Tom, Chris, and Jared were her favorite companions. They had delegated chores and would trade every now and then. Their morning routine consisted of, getting up, going for a swim, making breakfast, and getting ready; everything had to be done before she woke up.

Tom usually woke up the earliest, Chris was the best cook so he was usually in charge of the first meal of the day, and Jared was the new one in the mansion and youngest of the 3.

They lived in there to cater to the owner’s every whim, to serve, and to satisfy her sexual needs. They had relinquished their freewill when they signed a contract and confidentially agreement.

They could move into the mansion but they couldn’t tell a single soul. The address of the mansion could not be discussed with anyone, and everything that happened in there, had to stay there. They signed and agreed to please her and only her, there would be no other woman in their lives but they would have to share her with whoever she chose.

They wouldn’t have to pay for anything, everything was taken care of but that required a sacrifice from them. They would maintain the house just as much as they would get to enjoy its conveniences.

The mansion was a 3 story building with too many rooms to count. There was a dining room, around 5 guest rooms, the kitchen, the living room, the theater room, the billiard room, the library, the study, the gym, the master bedroom, 5 bathrooms, the ballroom, attic, gallery, the balcony, the gardens, the plant nursery, the pool, among a couple others.

There were many benefits but rules as well. Each of her favorite companions had their own bedroom but they had to share her custom sized mattress every night, unless she demanded differently. 4 people slept on that enormous bed and the 4 of them made very good use of it.

Her evenings consisted of assisting formal events and dinner parties, drinking, gambling, staying up too late, fucking, and sleeping in every morning. The 3 men did everything with her.

She and Jared stayed up the latest in the previous days since he was her newest toy. She would send Chris and Tom to bed, and drink and dance in the huge house with him. But the other two had been through that early romance phase too.

One of the clauses in the contract stipulated that jealousy and/or rivalry between men would not be tolerated, whatever they felt… they had to keep it to themselves or make sure she didn’t find out.

* * *

The sound of glass breaking made Tom and Chris rush out of their bedrooms that night. They stood before the second floor rail and peered down at the foyer where they found her and Jared twirling around and laughing to the sound of a waltz. A bottle of champagne and a vase had shattered by accident.

Chris and Tom looked at each other.

 _-How long is this going to last?_ –Tom asked in almost a whisper.

Both men watched without being noticed by the erratic couple on the first floor.

_-It’s usually a few months._

_-He’s too impulsive… I think she should get rid of him._

_-Are you jealous?_ –Chris asked.

 _-Are you not?_ –Tom asked glaring at him.

 _-I’ve been through this… when you moved in._ –Chris muttered.

He turned around and went back to his room. Tom narrowed his eyes and looked back at them.

 _-Let me go get the mop._ –Jared said walking away only to be pulled back by her.

 _-That’s what the menservants are for, babe._ –She said chuckling.

There was a hierarchy in the mansion.

The lovers were in charge of cooking, fixing things, and pleasing her. But for other purposes, like cleaning and gardening, she had hired 2 other young men; they had also signed the contract but she would not get involved with them.

That didn’t make them any less attractive.

* * *

She was hosting an 18th century themed masquerade ball at the mansion the next night.

She decided to wear a black and gold gown with feathers to match in her hair and a mask. The three men in their respective 18th century costumes and masks, matching her colors, were always flanking her.

 _-I have to socialize. You’re free but don’t go too far._ –She said.

 _-We’ll be at the bar._ –Tom said.

The lovers enjoyed their whiskey by the counter as they conversed. Women would glance in their direction but the rule said: _“No other women”_ ; they ignored them.

 _-God, I don’t think I know what a money bill looks like anymore._ –Tom said lighting up a cigarette.

 _-Are you complaining?_ –Jared asked playfully.

They all laughed.

 _-It’s easy to get used to it, isn’t it?_ –Chris asked also lighting up a cigarette.

Jared glanced at her. She stood in the middle of the room talking to a group of people. If only they knew her secret.

 _-She’s lovely._ –He said, unable to keep his eyes off her.

Chris and Tom shared a look, one that spoke of complicity perhaps…

Were these men in love with her? Or was this all a game of convenience for all? And most importantly, did she love them?

Two male guests approached her and one of them tapped her shoulder. She turned around and grinned before hugging and kissing each one on the cheek.

Jared narrowed his eyes as he watched from the distance.

 _-Who are they?_ –he asked.

She was completely ignoring everyone else in the room now, talking to the 2 tall men. One of them kissed the back of her hand.

 _-Oh, so she gets to fuck other men but we can’t even talk to other girls?_ –Jared snapped.

Tom and Chris remained silent, sipping on whiskey, and hiding their anger.

 _-What the fuck!?_ –Jared exclaimed looking at both.

- _Do you ever shut up?_ –Chris snarled at Jared. – _You should be used to it by now._

 _-Did you not read the contract?_ –Tom asks.

_-Fucking piece of paper._

_-It’s way more than that. Just ask Chris._ –Tom said raising his glass at Chris and knocking back the rest of his drink.

Chris’ blue eyes traveled around the room only to land on her again. He sighed.

 _-Oh, I learned my lesson alright_. –He said letting his mind wander into the past.

* * *

Living in the mansion wasn’t always just peaches and cream. There was a very dark side of her and their whole dynamic.

Out of the 3 gentlemen, Chris had been the first one to move in and the first one to sign the contract. They had been together for 2 years now. And just like, Jared, he was rebellious and broke the rules during the first few months.

A year ago, she had hosted yet another party, not as big as the current one but it was still crowded. During dinner, one of the guests, a young woman, and Chris were exchanging looks across the table; the hostess had noticed but didn’t say a thing.

After having dessert, everyone gathered around the dancefloor but Chris and the girl were missing.

She had found them on the second floor in a secluded hallway. The woman was leaning against the wall next to Chris’ bedroom door and he had his hand on the wall right above her head for support. Clearly flirting, their faces were inches apart and he wore the biggest smile.

They were so immersed in each other’s eyes that they had not noticed her standing a few feet away.

Her blood boiled… but not for too long.

Chris passed an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him in a rough manner, right when he was about to kiss her, she suddenly went pale and limb. Perfect timing. She would’ve fallen down if Chris wasn’t holding her.

Chris tried to wake her up. He laid her on the floor, slightly patting her cheek.

The witness cocked her head.

 _-I think she’s dead._ –She said.

Chris looked up at her with widened eyes and a chill ran down his spine. _How long has she been there?_ He thought.

 _-Oh, poor thing._ –She added.

Chris frowned at her cold tone.

 _-Maybe if someone had followed the rules…she would still be alive_. –She said in an ironic tone.

He stood up slowly, his blue eyes never leaving hers as he approached and pushed her against the wall.

 _-What did you do?_ –He asked between gritted teeth.

She grabbed his chin.

 _-I poisoned her cake. –_ She said chuckling and showing her poison ring.

Chris was taken aback by her confession, his lips parted.

 _-You signed a contract.-_ She added. _-Section 2, clause B, sub-clause I… Interest in another woman will not be allowed. You are all mine, Christopher._

He pulled away from her, spun her around making her face the wall, and held her arms behind her back.

 _-Why? What do you want from me?_ –He asked putting his lips close to her ear.

She giggled.

_-I want you…all of you, body and soul… at my beck and call._

_-Why?_ –He echoed pressing his body against hers and letting her feel his hardness. – _Are you sure this is just a contract? Some sort of game? I’d say you have feelings for me._

 _-Are you talking about love?_ –She asked with an evil smile. – _Love doesn’t exist, Christopher. Lust does, power…_

 _-Then why are you so jealous, baby?_ –He whispered in her ear. – _You have me. You know I want more._

Chris started unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants. The twisted couple found themselves enticed in the middle of the argument. Her heart was racing and her breath had hitched.

He caressed her thighs lifting her skirt in the process, pulling her underwear down as he pulled out his hard member, and started teasing her entrance with it from behind, making her moan.

 _-I want you too. All of you, not this contract bullshit._ –He muttered entering her and making her gasp.

He stayed there letting her adjust to his size and get wetter for him.

He started moving, going in and out of her slowly.

 _-Do you love me?_ –He asked.

_-No._

_-Wrong answer._

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled from it as his thrusts quickened and deepened.

 _-Do.you.love.me?_ –He inquired again, growling in her ear.

She was panting, digging her nails into the wall as Chris kept fucking her from behind in a very rough manner. She bit her lip, restraining every moan and every word.

Chris pulled out abruptly and she whimpered.

In a swift motion, he spun her around, hoisted her against the wall, and she wrapped her legs around his waist before he entered her again.

 _-You’re so fucking stubborn. You’re just a spoiled child._ –He snarled.

She slapped him, and it only turned him on even more causing him to go faster, punishing her with painful pleasure.

The music and chatter on the first floor were the only things muffling the sounds of her frantic moans, his loud grunts, and her back hitting the wall with each of his thrusts.

Soon enough, they were reaching their climax and it wasn’t until he was pouring himself into her that she let her walls fall down, pressed her sweaty forehead against his and breathed out the words he wanted to hear. _“I love you… I love you, Christopher”._

Her beliefs about love were odd enough, monogamy had no place in it. However, she forced her men to be faithful and papers had to be signed… but at the end of the day, she chose them for a reason. She loved the other two just as much as she loved Chris; as hard as it was, they had to learn to share.

Chris had a hard time understanding the contract the first time they discussed it, but he had fallen for her deeply over time. After all, he had fucked her against the wall and ignored the corpse on the ground. There’s a lid for every pot, but she had found several.

No one really knew why she did those things. Maybe she didn’t know what to do with so much cash, maybe she was spoiled on another level… or maybe she was crazy; but she certainly possessed the powerful and persuasive attitude to get whatever she wanted.

Maybe she had been lucky to have these 3 men wrapped around her finger… but there had been others.

Tom was the collected one of the lovers. He had never questioned the contract, but he seemed to always fight to be her favorite. In some ways, he had adopted a fatherly attitude with her and the other two but he genuinely enjoyed pleasing her and making sure everything was done meticulously and on the dot; he did everything in his power, to avoid conflict between them.

* * *

_-Are you fucking kidding me? What about the girl? Did the police get involved? Autopsy report?_

Chris blinked several times and went back to the present, at the sound of Jared’s voice.

 _-Heart failure._ –Tom said.

Jared made a face.

 _-She gets whatever she wants, haven’t you noticed?_ -Tom added.

- _Money talks, kid._ –Chris said.

 _-Well, I’m not gonna stand here and watch her flirt with other men. –_ Jared complained. – _Maybe you two haven’t had the balls to confront her and teach her a lesson too._

Both men sighed in frustration watching Jared walk away with a drink in his hand.

She was in deep conversation with the two masked men when Jared stood next to her and passed an arm around her waist, obviously marking his territory.

She glared at him.

 _-What are you doing?_ –She asked.

The two men glanced at each other with a playful smirk.

 _-Aren’t you going to introduce me?_ –Jared said forcing a smile.

 _-You let them talk to you that way now?_ –The green eyed man asked taking a sip of his drink.

Jared stared at him.

 _-Excuse me… “She lets me”?_ –He echoed.

 _-You don’t have to pretend with us, kid_. –The brown eyed man said.

Jared frowned and looked at her in utter confusion and disbelief.

She sighed in defeat.

_-Jared, this is Jon Hamm and Jeffrey Dean._

_-What the fuck is going on here?_ –Jared snapped.

 _-Forgive him, he’s only been here for a month, he’s the newest addition to my… team._ –She said making the two gentlemen laugh and then looking at him. – _They are the first generation of the mansion I guess you could say…_

 _-Sweet life, isn’t it?_ –Jon asked him.

 _-How long have you been doing this?_ –Jared asked her ignoring him.

 _-I wish Benedict was here too, but he’s out of town_. –She said.

Before Tom, Chris, and Jared, there were Jon, Jeffrey, and Benedict. She had played the game with them for the first time. But since they were way older than her, she couldn’t really keep them. Now they were only a group of friends who shared a dark secret.

* * *

The 4 of them shared the hot tub when the party was over.

She lied on the bed exhausted.  

Chris and Tom were explaining everything to Jared in the living room after he found out about the “first generation” of men that inhabited the mansion. Tom left Chris to talk about other details since he was the oldest member.

* * *

Tom took off his shirt and crawled on top of her on the bed like a feline.

- _Are you tired?_ –He growled, kissing the inside of her thigh.

 _-Never. –_ She lied.

 _-We’ll see about that. –_ He said, moving his lips closer to her entrance and pressing feather-light kisses.

Her body responded in no time and she was fully awake, squirming when she felt his tongue inside of her, devouring her as if she was the most delicious dessert he had ever tasted. He held her thighs firmly and went deeper, making her moan.

_-Can I ask you something?_

She could feel his hot breath against her folds which made her arch her back.

 _-What?_ –She breathed out.

_-What about Jared?_

He kept kissing and licking her between words. She furrowed her eyebrows.

 _-What about him? –_ She asks.

_-Do you love him?_

_-No jealousy, Thomas._

_-It’s not. I’m just asking…. Fine…I am a bit jeal-_

_-I love you all equally_. –She said interrupting him before he violated the contract. – _Now shut up… don’t ruin this._

Tom’s tongue attacked her once more and she grasped the sheets tightly with her hands as a wave of pleasure took over her whole body.

Tom knelt between her legs and penetrated her with nothing but raw passion and desire; he didn’t stop until she came for him.

She was panting when Tom pulled away to lie down between her legs and put his chin on her stomach.

 _-I like having you all to myself. –_ He said looking a few years younger and almost pouting.

She giggled before saying,

_-You look good between my legs._

Soon, Chris and Jared appeared at the door. The newest man in the mansion had made his peace with its history and the contract.

She and Tom stared at them showing mischievous smiles.

 _-Remove your clothes._ –She demanded and they obliged by taking off their shirts in perfect synchrony.

She beckoned Jared over with a finger, he kneeled on the bed and entered her in no time as the other 2 watched. She knew he was still a bit angry so she let him fuck her rough. He was thrusting her fast and hard and she was digging her fingernails into his back.

Tom and Chris’ breathing patterns were changing and they were getting hard just from witnessing and hearing their moans so they got on the bed to pleasure her in other ways. Chris would be the next to enter her. They took turns to satisfy her, sometimes they were even competitive.

The mansion was a place for games, madness, crime, love, shamelessness, and depravation.

* * *

Months had gone by.

The four of them still enjoyed their routine in the same way. There were even more parties, gambling, drinking, dining, fucking, and catering to her every whim; their bond of love and complicity had also grown stronger.

She didn’t say the words often but she was deeply in love with them too.

She woke up early that morning and left the room after showering, leaving the three half-naked men tangled in the sheets.

Chris stirred and opened his eyes when he heard her footsteps on the stairs. Then Jared woke up and shook Tom.

 _-Did we just fuck up?_ –Jared asked in his raspy sleepy voice.

 _-What time is it?_ –Chris inquired with furrowed eyebrows.

Tom reached and grabbed his watch from the nightstand.

 _-It’s 9 o’ clock._ –He said in disbelief. - _Let’s just get ready._

* * *

The three lovers froze at the top of the stairs when they saw her standing before two men.

One of them was kissing the back of her hand, introducing himself.

Tom, Chris, and Jared exchanged looks before going down the stairs in a slow fashion, almost unsure.

 _-You’re up early… -_ He said kissing her temple and sending a glare in the strangers’ direction _. -What is going on?_ –Chris asked.

Tom and Jared flanked him.

The two strangers glanced at each other.

 _-Ah!_ –She exclaimed sounding excited. _–I’m glad you’re here, boys. I would like you to meet, Sebastian Stan and Aaron Taylor… our new residents._ –She said flashing a smile.

One male heartbeat’s stuttered, another man made a tight fist, and the other one swallowed hard.

Even when her heart seemed to be divided in equal parts and each of them got a piece, there was still room for more and they had no choice but to accept it. They knew they weren’t being replaced.

_She had just recruited 2 new men._


End file.
